It's Your Special Day!
by Hey DayDreamer
Summary: It's Kuki's birthday! What does Wally have in store for her? Read on to find out.
1. Good Morning Sunshine!

_**Chapter 1: Good Morning Sunshine!**_

Kuki awoke to the beeping noise of her clock. It was a wonderful sunny day. Birds were chirping, the skies were blue, and everything was perfect. She was about to go downstairs when she heard a beep on her voicemail. It means she has a message. "Hey Kooks! Happy Birthday! I decided to leave you a message since you're not answering. I guess you were still asleep. Anyway, see me at 9:00 am today at my house. I have a surprise for you." Wally had a surprise for her? Awesome. Anything from Wally was great. She wondered what the surprise was. Well, she'd just have to figure out.

Genki Sanban was cleaning the kitchen when Kuki arrived downstairs. "Well, Good morning Kuki! Happy Birthday, dear! Your presents are in the living room. Go check them out after you eat." She said."Sure mom. Where's Mushi?" Kuki asked. "Oh, Mushi is over at her friend's house. They're playing with their Rainbow Monkeys." Genki said. "Oh ok. Oh, and I have to go over to Wally's house at 9 am." Kuki said, her tone excited. "Sure. Have fun." Her mom said. After eating, Kuki went upstairs to brush her teeth and get ready. She dressed up in her usual clothes: An over-sized green shirt, Black leggings, and Black Converse sneakers. She grabbed her backpack and set off to Wally's house. She looked at her watch: 8:45 am. Well, it was still early. She could probably open a few of her gifts first before leaving. So she went downstairs and opened the gifts she received from her family. She got a heart-shaped silver locket from her parents, a sky blue fluffy diary from Mushi..._Mushi couldn't have bought that from her own money right? I mean, Mushi's just 12. _...And a charm bracelet from her Dad. Kuki really loved her gifts. But then she took notice of the time. She glanced at her watch. It read: 8:53. She really had to go. So she placed her gifts on the table and set off to Wally's house.


	2. Wally's Surprise

_**Chapter 2: Wally's Surprise**_

When she reached the front porch steps of the house she went to a million times, she knocked on the door. A boy with a blond bowl-cut hair answered. "Heya Kooks. You're just in time. The surprise is inside. Just follow me." He led her to the living room. It was decorated with different colored streamers, silver bows, and balloons were everywhere. Then there was a banner that said 'Happy 17th Birthday Kuki!' She was surprised. "Wow, Thanks Wally." She smiled at him. "Well, that's not the whole surprise though. There's still more." Wally said. _The living room looks more like a little party room than a living room, _She thought. "Umm…ok. So, where's the rest of the surprise?" she said. Wally motioned for her to sit down on one of the fluffy chairs. She did as she was told. When she sat down, 5 presents were in front of her. "Well, open them up. See what's inside." Wally told her. She picked up one tall box with purple wrapping. In it was a stuffed panda bear. "It's so cute Wally! Where'd you buy it?" she said. "Ehh…I bought it in the store where you saw it during our first date." Wally said. "Oh right! I remember." She said. Kuki hugged the stuffed toy tightly. "I'm gonna name you...Little Panda Bear!" She giggled. _Geez…she's already 17 and she's still naming her stuffed toys. But, it's really cute of her to do so._ He thought. Then Kuki got another present. She chose the one with silver wrapping and a green bow on it. Inside was a little orange book. She opened it to reveal all the pictures she and Wally took. They had captions either beside or under them. They also had wonderful decorations. "It's a scrapbook…Thanks Wally." She smiled. "Did you make this yourself?" she asked. "Err..well yeah." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Haha, you did a pretty great job." she told him. Then she picked another present. It was from Hoagie. It had magazine paper wrapped around it. She opened it to reveal a packet of food erasers. (A/N: I don't own food erasers.) "Haha, they're so cute!" She picked up one of them and looked at it in amusement. She giggled. Then she picked another present. But, it wasn't a present. It was a letter. It was from Abby. It read:

_Dear Kuki,_

_Happy Birthday girl! May all your wishes come true today. And I hope you have fun. I'm sorry if I don't have a present for you, but at least I still have something to give to you. And I hope you and Wally stay together. I don't want you guys to break up, you hear me? You guys were destined to be together. I can feel it. And, if ever he breaks up with you, tell me so I'll punch him in the face ok? Haha, I'm just kidding. I know you're gonna receive a lot of presents today. And a lot of blessings too. And, in case you're feeling down, I'll always be here to cheer you up. I'll always be here to support you. Always remember that. Anyways, I have to go now. I still have to meet up with Hoagie for our date. I hope I get to hang out with you soon!_

_Love,_

_Abby _

She almost cried. It was a wonderful letter. Even if it was short, it still made her happy. She was happy to have a friend like Abby. But to her, Abby was more like a mother. She would guide you, support you, and do everything a mother would do. "Kooks? You okay?" he asked. "Oh. I'm fine. I'm fine. The letter was just really wonderful." She told him. "Oh. Ok." He said. Then he handed her the next present. It was from Nigel. She opened it to reveal a picture of their sector when they were still in the KND. Around the picture was a picture frame. It was painted a chestnut brown and there were tiny lines of gold around it. "Wow. It was the day when we went to the carnival." She said, tears spilling out of her violet eyes. She loved this picture. It made her happy. Oh, all those memories. She wished she could go back to the past. "It's a great picture, ey?" Wally said. "Yup." She replied. "I wish we could go back in time again. This was one of the best days in my life." She said. "Well, if you want to." He said. "Huh?" she asked, confusion in her eyes. "Just come with me." He said. Then he got up and headed for the door. "You comin' or what?" he asked playfully. "I-I'm coming. Just wait for me to get in the car."


	3. The Carnival

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own.**

_**Chapter 3: The Carnival**_

Kuki watched the buildings go by. She really didn't know where they were going. Wally didn't want to tell her. But she didn't mind. As long as it wasn't somewhere scary.

Then it started to drizzle. Kuki watched the raindrops fall on her window. She watched the clouds go by and was in her own little world. Well, until she got interrupted.

"We're here." Wally said, a smile on his face.

When she got out of the car, she realized where they were. They were in the carnival! The same carnival they went to as kids! It was still the same, except they re-painted and fixed everything. It still had the cotton candy carts, the small popcorn stalls, the same rides, but different children. Obviously. They really wouldn't expect teenagers to go there that much anyway. "The carnival! Yay! We're in the carnival! Wow, I feel like a kid again." She said excitedly. "Haha, yeah." He said. "Hey Wally, let's go to the Roller Coaster!" She squealed. "Ok. But can we-" He got cut mid-sentence because Kuki was practically dragging him to the Roller coaster. _She hasn't been here in years, so I guess that's why she's so excited,_ he thought. So they got in, buckled up, and got ready for the ride. Once it started, there were already shrieks and screams from all those who were riding. "Hyaaaaaaaaaah!" Kuki screamed. "Wooohooo!" Wally shrieked.

Then they went upside down, and all around.

"!" Both of them shrieked. Then Kuki giggled. After a few turns , upside downs, up and down and all arounds, they got off the ride. They were both panting. "That….was…the….best…roller….coaster…ride…EVER!" Wally shouted. "I…agree…" Kuki panted.

After, they went to Fun House. They kept on laughing when they saw they had big bobble heads, fat tummies, huge arms and legs and big feet (Wally even said that they turned into Big Foot, which, made Kuki laugh). Then they went to the Water Slide, played Toss the ball, went on the Bumper Cars, rode on the Ferris Wheel (which, gave them a really great view of the city) and their last destination, _**The Photobooth**_.

They got into the photobooth, then Wally fed a quarter to the machine and started choosing a background.

"I want…the one with the clouds!" Kuki said. "Ok, so the one with the clouds it is." Wally said. He picked the one with clouds and a blue sky.

Then they posed for the picture. On the first picture, Wally put his arm around Kuki. On the second picture, they did funny faces. On the third picture, Wally hugged Kuki really tight and she laughed.

When they went out of the photobooth, they saw the pictures. It turned out well.

"Wow. They look great!" Kuki said. "Haha, yep. They do." Wally said.

The sky already turned dark. There were only a few people left. "We have to go, it's getting late." Kuki said. "Yeah. We have to go. My mom will worry about me." Wally said. So they headed to the parking lot and got in the car. It was a long trip home. "So..any other surprises for me?" Kuki asked. "Yeah. I still have one last." Wally said, a smile forming on his face.


	4. The Last Surprise

**Disclaimer: Noooo. Still don't own.**

_**Chapter 4: The Last Surprise**_

As they entered the house, Wally's mother came rushing to them asking what happened. "Wally, Kuki! There you are! I got so worried about you! What happened?" Mrs. Beatles said, worried. "Mom. Calm down. We're fine. And I think there's one thing you're forgetting about." Wally said. "Huh? What am I forgetting? It's Kuki's birthday, I know. But what else should I- Oh right. That." Mrs. Beatles said. "Well then, we better get going." Wally said. So he and Kuki went upstairs to his room. When they entered, Wally flicked on only a few of the lights, so it was kind of dim. "What's happening? How come you didn't turn on all the lights? It's kinda dark. I can't see that much." Kuki said. "Don't worry. I'll guide ya." Wally said. So they made their way across the room. Then Wally motioned Kuki to sit on the sofa facing the window. "Hmm…I don't remember this sofa being in here." She muttered to herself. Then she and Wally took a seat. "Ok. So it should start in about..5…4…3…2…" Wally muttered. Then there were fireworks, all in different colors. Some were gold, some were red, some were green, some were in the shape of a smiley and some were just thin lines of color. Wally put his arm around her as the last firework came into view. Two green and orange heart-shaped fireworks appeared in the sky. "Wow. That was awesome. But, the last one…did you plan it or something?" Kuki said, her tone happy. "Well, no. It was…coincidental." Wally said. Then he flicked on all the lights and plopped on his bed. "So, was today great?" he asked. "Well, duh. It was totally awesome. Probably the best birthday I ever had." Kuki told him. "Glad you liked it." He said with a smile. Kuki sat next to Wally. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know, we should do this every time someone has a birthday. You plan out how everything's gonna go."Kuki said. "But you're the youngest. It's probably only supposed to be you who's gettin' all these fancy birthdays." Wally chuckled. "And so what if I'm the youngest? We're all gonna be the same age anyways." Kuki said, matter-of-factly. "Well that's a good point." He laughed. "So, what's the next celebration gonna be?" she asked. "Hmm…our one year anniversary." He said with a smile. "Well, that's worth waiting for." She said, her tone a little sarcastic. "Haha. But this time, you're supposed to be giving me the surprises." Wally said. "Ok. But can both of us give surprises to each other? It's not like it's your birthday or something." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure." Wally said. "Oh, I should go now. But before I do..." Kuki leaned over to Wally so that they could kiss. "Well, bye. See you tomorrow." She smiled at him. "I…uh…see you tomorrow too."Wally said, stunned and frozen. He watched Kuki walk out the door. _I am so lucky to have a girlfriend like her…the way she kissed me, it was like our first kiss. It was…just perfect._ He thought. It was getting late, he should be going back to sleep. Tomorrow was another day to spend with Kuki. And Nigel, Hoagie and Abby. He knew that everything would be great tomorrow. He could just feel it.

**Well. That's it! Kinda boring, isn't it? Well, R&R please! :)  
**


End file.
